Loving Sirius Black
by NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione Granger has moved into Grimmauld Place. Sirius seems to be paying her a bit of extra attention but how will Hermione cope with the new situation from the object of her desire? Written for The Scrabble Challenge. Each prompt becomes a new chapter. Will continue the story on. M for future references.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Scrabble Challenge. NOT A ONE-SHOT**

**Scrabble prompt for this chapter: Landing.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been going on for two weeks now. Every time Hermione Granger left her room she would bump into Sirius Black on the landing outside her room.

Sometimes he was coming back from downstairs, sometimes heading to dinner. But sometimes it seemed as though he was waiting for her. It was at some strange times too, times he had no reason to be out there, but he always seemed to be hovering near her bedroom door.

She shivered at the thought. Imagine that - Sirius Black hanging around outside her room just so he could bump into her, smirk, make a cheeky, cheesy or flirtatious comment, finish with a wink and walk off. It always happened that way, well apart from the times she got embarrassed and rushed into her room.

She shook her head. No it was a coincidence that she had bumped into him 4 times that week (and it was only Wednesday). Maybe living in the same house as someone made you more attune to their schedule?

When they were downstairs around Harry, Remus or Ron who also lived in the house, or anyone passing through he acted as he always did, it was just when they were alone the look of his eyes running over her made her heart race. He never said anything at those times, just when he was camping outside her room.

She tried to stop thinking about the older man with his marvellous Grey eyes that seemed to know every thought in her mind and instead grabbed her items together to head to the shower. She couldn't stop thinking about him and didn't grab everything she needed and without realising she walked to the door and listened carefully. After a minute of silence she sighed in relief and left the room to go and take a shower in the bathroom down the hall.

Leaving the bathroom was a different story though, as through her nerves she managed to forget her clothes, and managed to bring out the clothes she wore the day before instead. She looked disdainfully at the clothes, and realised that after a shower she couldn't put them back on just to get to her room - she had been exercising in them. She cursed herself as she wrapped a towel around her hair and after drying herself, she put one around her body, and hoping no-one was awake at that time.

She listened from the door again to see if the hall was clear and determined that it was, she opened the door and closed it silently. She clutched the towel around her and tried to move quickly and quietly but hadn't even moved 4 steps before she heard a door open and close and the sight of a sleepy Sirius Black in just pajama bottoms came into view covering a yawn.

As he spotted her, his tired eyes held new light as he looked her up and down. He stood in her way and she found herself stopping in the hallway instead of walking around him. She glanced up at his face, keeping her eyes off the perfect chest he was displaying to her and saw him smirk in delight.

"Why Kitten, I didn't realise that you put on such a show in the mornings. I have half a mind to make getting up this early a habit... I didn't think you had it in you what with a house full of men who would like nothing better then to see..."

With that she squeaked and ran off, she knew that Sirius would have seen the blush covering her face enough to rival a Weasley and was mortified that she actually squeaked when she ran, but she kept the towel clutched around her and got to her room and closed the door before she allowed herself to breath.

It was times like that she wished that she had a quick mind when it came to Sirius - that she would be able to come back with a flirty or witty remark to his, and watch him raise his eyebrows and smile like he did when he was impressed.

She tried to think back to why exactly she had moved into Grimmauld place with him.

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scrabble Challenge - Prompt - Bravado.**

**As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

Sirius Black was a man, and any man would notice a little fox of a women in their house and Sirius definitely noticed Hermione.

She walked around like she didn't have a care in the world... actually screw that, he thought to himself. She _used _to walk around like her cares didn't weigh her down. She was so full of life before she moved in and he wanted so badly to make her better, to bring back that wonderful funny smart women that she was, rather than this meek scared girl.

It was difficult of course, she was teasing him whether intentional or not, the way she would walk the house in her little pyjama sets, her long legs on show or when she'd be lounging on the sofa with Ginny giggling away, the way she would put her fingers in her mouth if she got dip on them after eating Doritos. All the little shy smiles and the lip biting and giggling it was driving him completely insane.

Could she not see that he desperately wanted to push her up against the wall and just kiss her and touch her until she begged him to take her and he would right there in that hallway, or the bathroom or the kitchen. Anywhere it didn't matter as long as she was under him moaning his name.

But she was hurt now, she was broken. She had come here to escape and he would give her time. He would allow her to come to him when she finally realised that she couldn't stay away from him. He would help fix Hermione first.

He smirked to himself. He knew he was using all his bravado in this, he was making her nervous in a good way he was driving her crazy and his canine sense of smell told him that she was attracted to him.

But he knew she needed time and when she was ready she would be the one to make the move, he would be patient and he would drive her insane until that day came.

Even then he had to be sure she was ready for everything he had to give before he took her to his bed. He wanted her to feel for him how he felt for her.

Feelings so strong that he would kill to keep her safe, he would die for her. But she didn't need to know that, too intense for her to handle right now and most likely would drive her away from him rather than into his arms.

This would be a very long game, but he could be patient. He spent 12 years in prison after all, that put perspective on his life. He had no rush anymore, he was free to do things as he pleased and he realised he was lucky to be out of prison he should savour it, take the time to enjoy everything that he would otherwise rush through.

Hermione won't be rushed. She'll be driven crazy by his flirting, his mere presence until she wanted him desperately, he would seduce her and make her fall in love with him and once she loved him he would allow himself to tell her how he felt in return and then he would allow himself to claim his prize. No not a prize, he could never treat her as such, but he would claim her, she would become his and finally he would tell her that he had been hers for a long time.

He thought back to when the girl was 13. His feelings for her weren't inappropriate of course, he didn't see anything there at that time. He wasn't a monster after all. He only cared for the girl, after all she saved his life. He swore to protect her, he owed her his life. The thoughts stayed the same for a good few years, until the day she turned 18.

That day she turned up to her birthday party in a tiny red... it could hardly be called a dress. That was the moment he realised she was a grown women. That was his first attraction to her, but he never had a chance with her and resigned himself to be her friend. As the time went by he fell in love with her. He never questioned it, realising that he was lucky to have fallen for such a wonderful women. He had thought that love and relationships had passed him by and he'd never have a meaningful one. Hopefully things with Hermione would be different.

He had seen her in a new light. She was grown up and he connected more with her, the conversations challenging and Hermione had lost that know-it-all attitude. She made him think about things, when he had spent 12 years with just memories she now filled his head with information, she argued her points and infuriated him. He needed her and at the end of the day he knew he would get her.

He was Sirius Black after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Scrabble Challenge - Word 3. Rampage.**

**A/N I own nothing.**

**Also please note this was written when I was slightly drunk. I thought since I was less stressed and more relaxed it would be a good time to do the next chapter.**

* * *

Sirius looked at Hermione later that day, and found how she was acting completely irresistible. For a start, she wouldn't meet his eye intentionally but her gaze would drift towards him and she would blush and look away. It didn't help that he was smirking and would wink at her. He would then watch her bite on her lip and slowly her eyes would be drawn to Sirius like magnets.

As to not overwhelm her, Sirius decided to leave off until that evening as they all had plans.

That evening they found themselves in the local pub, with Remus, Harry and Ron. Sirius as usual finding himself getting a lot of attention and a girl sat in between him and Hermione, turning her back on the girl and thrust her chest in Sirius' face.

Sirius was not impressed. He had 12 years of being alone and thinking about what he would do if he was ever free and on his list was defiantly not this little underfed blonde who was wearing more makeup then a drag queen. It took him the 12 years to realise what he wanted was someone to love him the way Lily and James loved each other. He never intended it to be Hermione, that part he hadn't decided but he wasn't going to complain.

"Do you mind? I'm having a drink with my friends." He found himself saying and watching the blonde pout at him. He had no time for these sort of girls anymore, ones that had been touched by so many other men, ones that had no self respect, ones that couldn't compare to the witch he was in love with.

"Also you should learn not to invite yourself to someone else's table and treat the other people at the table so rude," He said with a pointed look in Hermione's direction.

The girl turned around to look at Hermione who was staring intently at her drink and sniffed. "She's why you're turning me down?" Sounding disgusted and looking at Hermione as though Hermione was someone to be embarrassed to be seen with.

Sirius smirked and took a mouthful of his drink. "She would be a good reason, I mean what wizard in his right mind wouldn't want to take a beautiful girl like her home and just ravish her..." He said in a smooth tone and he thought he saw Hermione's eyes widen slightly. "It could also be something to do with the type of girl you are. I for one don't want a girl like you. You need to learn some self respect and stop letting every man you meet touch you."

The girls hand collided with Sirius' face, but he ignored it and turned back to his drink until the girl had gone away. He snuck a glance at Hermione having a sip of her drink looking very confused and smirked at Remus who rolled his eyes in return.

Remus knew his best friend better then anyone, Sirius could never hide anything and Remus knew without Sirius even saying, the extent of the other mans feelings for the witch at his side

Ron and Harry grinned at Sirius, they had a slight suspicion but liked that Sirius stood up for Hermione. They were so protective of her.

"I remember back at school..." Remus began and Harry turned to him eager to hear anything that could have involved his parents.

"We were out at the three broomsticks and the same thing happened with Sirius when he was sitting next to Lily chatting to her, some girl came over and got in between them."

"What did he do?" Ron asked.

"He hexed the girl. Boils sprung up all over her face and she ran away crying. Sirius is always very defensive over his friends and any girl that he cares about. Not even a pretty face can stop him from defending those that mean the most to him. But you can't blame him, the girl thought Sirius and Lily were together and treated Lily a lot worse. The girl actually called Lily a mudblood and Sirius went on a rampage."

Hermione's frown lifted but she looked even more confused.

Remus waited until the other men had moved away from the table and pulled his chair closer to Hermione's. He didn't say a word just stared at her, waiting for her to speak, and she told him what was on her mind like she did every time. Remus Lupin was her confidant and she always found him good to talk to. "There are wizards that would want to ravish me?" She questioned.

Remus grinned. "Oh yes Hermione but it's not other wizards I would be watching out for." He took a sip of his drink and looked towards the bar.

She followed his gaze and found herself staring at the overly confident smirk of one Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Scrabble Challenge - prompt = hypnotic**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione regretted following Remus' gaze as she couldn't pull her eyes back away from the hypnotic silver ones. Sirius didn't seem to want to pull his away either, but finally someone came to the bar to serve him and with a wink he turned away.

Hermione became aware of her surroundings again and brought her gaze back to Remus.

"You think I should be watching out for Sirius?" She asked

Remus laughed. "On the very long list of wizards who would want to ravish you, I'd put Sirius right at the top."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Flattered as I am you think that, I'm not looking for sex..."

"Neither is Sirius. That's not what Sirius offers. His reputation has been blown out of proportion - mostly by himself in hopes of impressing the boys," Remus interrupted. "Sirius never had a new girl every week, the countless one night stands... More like a handful - we were much younger after all... but nothing like he describes himself."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're telling me that the infamous Sirius Black, who has women throwing themselves at him on a daily basis doesn't take them up on that offer?"

Remus kept his smile. "Actually what I'm telling you Hermione, is that since Sirius left prison, he's not been with anyone."

"So he's celibate?"

"No, he's just waiting. He has his reasons of course, he..."

"Talking about me I see?" Came a cheery voice as a tray of drinks was put in the centre of the table.

They both looked over at Sirius, who smiled at Remus and slowly slid his gaze to Hermione. His smile changed from a friendly one into something that looked a lot more dangerous and seductive, Hermione quickly looked away, feeling very flustered.

"The topic of Sirius Black does seem to be a popular one," Remus replied and Sirius laughed. "So my secret is out, but I assure you everything else is true Hermione."

She shivered at the way he said her name and their eyes met again. She didn't notice Remus excuse himself from the table, only the look that remained on Sirius' face.

"I'm more of a one woman man myself, I could come out with some cheesy lines about how I'd make that one women feel like the centre of the universe but I see no point in saying it, I just leave that for the women to find out for herself, and she will find that out... I find it more important to be faithful to the girl in my life, to protect her, and to treat her how she deserves to be treated." Hermione became aware that Sirius had moved close to her and was speaking quietly, just to her.

He reached his hand out and allowed it to move down her cheek. "I take things very slow, but I get what I want." He softly pulled his hand back.

"What do you want?" She whispered, transfixed.

"I want a lot of things Kitten, but I think me listing them would be too much for your innocent ears."

Hermione blushed and Sirius let out a laugh and moved away again. "But for now I want to have a nice evening with you and the boys, and I want to see you enjoy yourself." He grabbed her drink off the table and put it in her hands.

"You'll find out what I want soon enough kitten." He whispered in her ear as the other men returned. Before she could even realise what he said, he had turned to talk to Remus.

Those words sent shivers through Hermione's body.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Heres another chapter. You will find out what happened to Hermione soon enough.**

**Please review, I love reading the reviews for the stories, I have a lot of followers and a lot of readers but only a few reviews.**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed, I read all of them even if I don't get a chance to respond to them. Thanks to all those that are following.**

**Next Scrabble Challenge Prompt = ****Linguistic (this was a hard one).**

* * *

Hermione spent a little while having a laugh with Ron and Harry, something she hadn't been able to do much recently, she even managed to get them up to dance.

Remus and Sirius chatted at the table, occasionally looking over at the others.

Remus talked for a while about his on/off relationship with Tonks. Sirius couldn't see why he bothered with her, she was always running off for what she considered better, but then would realise that Remus was the best man and come crawling back. The thing that annoyed Sirius the most was that every single time, Remus would accept her back.

From this conversation however, it seemed that Remus hadn't taken her back and Sirius smiled at his friend. He had decided that he would get Remus a new women. Remus deserved better than Tonks.

The boys came back to the table and Hermione had gone to the bar, Sirius decided to join her. He walked over, and placed one hand either side of her on the bar and pressed up against her slightly. He felt her jump and spin around to see who it was and she froze when she realised it was him.

She quickly turned away again, facing the bar pretending that he wasn't there. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I need your help with something..."

"What?" She squeaked and he smirked, loving the effect he was having on her. "Remus. He's just told me that he didn't take Tonks back this time, I plan to find him someone who..."

"Autumn from work." Hermione said, relaxing slightly.

"What? Who?"

Hermione ordered all their drinks and tried to pay, but Sirius pulled her arm down and paid himself. Hermione glared at him.

"So Autumn from work?" He asked, trying to distract her.

"Yes, she's single, she fights for werewolves rights because of her son being bitten a couple of years ago. Matthews dad upped and left once it happened, hes a lovely boy and Autumn is great."

Sirius nodded slightly in thought. "You came up with that name pretty fast?"

Hermione laughed which brought a smile to Sirius' lips. "Well I've been planning on setting him up myself actually. I've already sort of mentioned him to Autumn..."

"So whats she like?"

"Well she's taller than me, she's got straight brown hair, green eyes. Shes very smart and great to work with as shes very enthusiastic about getting werewolves more rights. She works well with the other ministries around the world... she deals with the linguistic side of it all too, which is wonderful. She also loves chocolate."

"I think a dinner party is in order. Next Friday night is your birthday - how about then?" Sirius offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan."

"Does she need a babysitter, or can ummm..."

"Matthew."

"Yes, can he stay in your room until the dinner part is over or I can set up a guest room for both of them?"

"I'll speak to Autumn. I'm glad Remus is rid of Tonks. Hate that women."

"You and me both."

"I mean Remus is a wonderful man and deserves so much more, yet he sits back and allows her to do this because he thinks the alternative is to be alone."

Sirius reached to take the tray of drinks and followed Hermione back to the table.

He listened to Hermione mention to the others that there was going to be a dinner party and drinks at the house on Friday. She dug around in her handbag for some parchment and a pen, but Sirius grabbed her hand. "Plan it later or tomorrow, I'll help of course but tonight its been great to see you enjoy yourself."

"Also I want you to take Friday off work, it's your birthday and we've made plans for you."

She sighed and dropped the items back into the bag. The boys looked relieved and sent grateful looks at Sirius.

"It's nice to be able to take my mind off things and forget," she mumbled and Sirius couldn't help himself. "I'll have you know Miss Granger that I can make you forget even your own name. The only thing you'll remember is mine."

Sirius smirked when the boys laughed so hard they started choking on their drinks. Remus moved around the table and smacked them on the back. Hermione kept her head down but Sirius could see the blush on her face.

He stood up to go to the bathroom and leaned in to her ear. "I plan on you finding that out first hand one day..."

He moved away and walked off, aware of the sound of a glass hitting the table that Hermione had knocked her drink over.

* * *

**Review please, I like reading them it gives me motivation to get more out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - You will find out what happened to Hermione. I'm focusing more about her recovering from an issue rather then having suffered immensely so won't go into too much detail.**

**Don't worry, things will start happening for Sirius and Hermione soon, I don't feel a need to really rush them into bed together just yet.**

**I'm looking for a Beta to help me with my grammer and punctuation, so please bear with me where there are mistakes. I've read it through and tried to fix as much as possible.**

**Scrabble Challenge - Word Prompt - King.**

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sirius, Remus and the boys took a drunk, sleepy Hermione home.

She had clung to Remus and was singing under her breath - a muggle song by the sounds of it, leaving Remus the task of carrying her upstairs and carefully dumping the giggling girl in her room with a sober-up potion. He came down a minute later.

Sirius followed the boys through to the kitchen where Remus watched from the doorway.

"We want to have a word with you Sirius..." Harry suddenly turned to him.

"About Hermione." Added Ron.

Sirius nodded. He had been waiting for them to come to talk to him, to warn him off or to ask his intentions. He asked them to wait a moment and poured himself a drink and sat down in a chair. He realised they had both been drinking and wondered if they were even sober enough to have this conversation.

He looked over at them, standing in front of him with their arms folded and nodded again, ready to hear it.

"Ummm, yeah so Hermione. Hermione is our friend..." Harry started looking at Ron, but Sirius interrupted, already realising they hadn't actually thought their speech through. It had been a long day and he realised it quicker to just explain and then let them speak afterwards.

"Ok I know how this goes," Sirius started. "Hermione is your friend, you don't want her to get hurt and you're worried about the comments I make, the innuendos towards her and the effect I have on her. You're concerned by my reputation and that I'll break her heart and cast her aside when I'm done?"

"That about sums it up Sirius," Harry said.

"We want her to be happy, but we're worried," Ron told him.

Sirius looked at Remus. "Anything to add Moony?"

Remus leaned against the door frame and shook his head. "You're on your own here Padfoot."

Sirius took a deep breath. He had prepared for this moment, but still felt nervous.

"I love her," he told them. "It's not a game, it's not just me teasing her or leading her on or just a shag. I want to be with her."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "How do you know you love her?"

Sirius stared at him. "Are you really asking that?"

"Its a good question though. We need to be sure..." Harry said.

Sirius let out an annoyed sigh. "Well I think I realised I had feelings for her on her 18th birthday... do you remember that red dress she wore?"

The boys nodded.

"Well that was the day I realised she wasn't the little girl who saved me anymore. From that moment I realised things had changed and I started developing feelings for her."

"It was nothing at first, I just noticed little things about her that drew me in. It's been a few years now since I realised and I love her more then anything. I can't stop thinking about her, and you may see how I'm acting as a game but to me it's not. My goal is to make her mine. Completely mine."

"You've been in love with her for a few years?" Harry said, his eyes wide with shock.

Sirius nodded and continued talking.

"Are you both going to try keep me away from her now, because there's not a hope in hell I'm missing my chance again. Shes feels something for me I know it, and I'm not looking to mess her about, I'm not looking to just fuck her and dump her. I really truly want to be with her. I honestly love her more than I can explain to you both, or to anyone for that matter. I'm not going to pretend I don't feel so strongly for her, because I consider myself lucky to have fallen for her."

He looked between the boys.

"Questions?" He asked with a slight sarcasm.

"So you've made a move?" Ron asked.

Remus chose this moment to join in. "If you call stalking a move..."

"I can't make a move, look at her, she's still recovering. I'm just making it clear that I want her, so when she's ready for something more I'll be here waiting. I plan on making her fall in love in love with me in the meantime."

"Until then, I'm going to drive her insane with want for me of course," he added with a smirk.

The boys stared at him with disbelief written across their faces. Finally Harry spoke.

"If you're not messing her around, you both deserve to be happy... and I can't think of anyone I would trust Hermione with more."

Ron frowned for a moment in thought. "You might be good for her actually, she needs someone who can make her feel special. She's not used to the attention but I think she secretly loves it."

Sirius grinned at the boys and Remus, they all grinned back.

"I am the expert at seducing women after all, no, I'm more than an expert - I'm the king, the master, no - the God of seduction." Sirius said smugly.

Hermione chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"God of Seduction? Really?" She let out a giggle, still drunk. "Clearly you're not talking about yourself." She walked to the cupboard to get a drink and felt a body press against hers. Hard. She felt herself wedged between the hard body and the counter.

She froze, as he gently pushed her hand away and got a glass down for her. He placed it in front of her and let his teeth graze her ear. She let out a slight gasp and he whispered to her "You're clearly right, I'm no good at seduction." She let out a shiver as his tongue ran up the side of her ear.

He moved away and watched her shakily pour herself a drink and run from the room.

* * *

**Please review, reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I write these stories. So reviews = faster chapters :)**

**Thank you for all those following, I love getting the emails stating I have people following or adding my story to their favourites, even the odd few following me. I'd love more review emails though, I read all my reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you everyone that reviewed, I read all my reviews and appreciate each one. Thanks to everyone that follows, I'm glad so many of you are reading this and enjoying this.**

**I don't have my next prompt yet, but thought I'd send out another chapter for you all anyways.**

**Also I have to say that I think Tonks is great but I've never thought Remus and Tonks really worked as a couple - but hey that's just my opinion I don't expect everyone to agree with me because if everyone agreed on the same things life (and fanfic) would be boring :P**

* * *

They all watched Hermione run from the room and Remus laughed, he was used to Sirius' behaviour.

The boys looked at the doorway where Hermione had left for a moment before turning back.

"Well, we said we want you both to be happy but we also don't want to see that," Ron said and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"My kitchen right? You could have just walked out of the room if it bothered you," Sirius said with a shrug.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius has no respect for bounderies, his rule back at school was watch or leave. We ended up banning him from the dorms for a week after a situation where we all had to camp in the common room. Well, Peter and James did, Lily allowed me into the girls dorms because I at least could be trusted. James didn't talk to me for two weeks, then gave in to ask me if I managed to get a look in Lily's underwear drawer."

Sirius chuckled at the memory. "I remember that, he said you could have at least snuck him back something of Lily's."

He frowned suddenly at the boys. "Hang on, it's not like I'm having sex with her in here, or touching her up or anything..." Sirius frowned at them, "I was just going ahead with my plan."

Harry sighed. "As long as we don't see anything we shouldn't, I don't really want to see either of you like that."

Sirius nodded. "Thats fine, but understand I won't stop the flirting just because you're both here. It doesn't bother Remus after all!"

"Thats because I've seen a hell of a lot worse, this is mild compared to the things you would do to drive us from the dorm room."

**oOoOo**

The next day Sirius walked into the kitchen to find Hermione looking at a bit of parchment.

She looked up at him and blushed, but he sat next to her and read from the parchment.

"Guest list - So who we got coming?"

"Well if we're setting people up then we want the same amount of men and women."

Sirius nodded and they started saying names.

"Ok," said Hermione reading through the parchment. "Men - Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Women - Hermione, Ginny, Autumn, Luna, Lavander, Parvati and Angelina."

Sirius nodded. "So if we're setting people up, who are the couples that you see on this list?"

"Ummm Remus and Autumn, Lavender and Ron, Ginny and Harry, Neville and Luna... thats all I've worked out so far."

"So that leaves me or the twins to get your attention?" Sirius pointed out.

"What?" Her gaze snapped up to him to see the confident look on his face.

"The twins can't have you..." Sirius told her firmly.

"I don't want the twins." She whispered.

"So who do you want?" He knew she wouldn't tell him that she wanted him but wanted to know where she was going with the conversation.

"I don't think anyone on this list can handle me," Hermione told him, a bit of confidence slipping into her voice and a smile playing at her lips.

"I'm sure I see one name that could?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Actually you're right..." She glanced down at the list again and put her finger on one of the names. "I think Fred could." Her smile grew on her lips as she saw his face turn into a frown.

"Fred? But..." He started.

"Thanks for your help Sirius, I'll send the owls now..." Hermione stood up to leave.

"Hermione?" Sirius tried, but she had already walked from the room.

* * *

**A/N - Well you didn't think Hermione was going to sit back all nervous waiting to see what would happen did you? Did she win that round? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out :)**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
